1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to communications paging, and particularly to two-way paging method and apparatus.
2. Related Art
Over the last several decades, pagers have proven to be important communication devices for contacting remotely situated personnel. Whereas primitive pagers provided primarily only a tonal and/or vibratory output, more modern pagers have enhanced output capabilities such as message-bearing alphanumeric displays.
Paging systems have historically been one-way systems. That is, the user receives a paging message from a central terminal but has no way of responding to that message with the pager. Prior art attempts to provide two-way communication capabilities for a pager have included efforts to connect the pager to a telephone (e.g., to a mobile radio telephone). See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. RE 33,417 to Bhagat, et al. (which combines an entire radio pager and radiotelephone linked through an automatic dialer) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,449 to Metroka, et. al. (which purports to combine paging and cellular radiotelephone functions in a single unit).
Some pagers have the capability of providing an acknowledgment or response to a paging signal. In some such “ack-back” systems, a user operates a reply input device (e.g., a toggle switch, pushbutton switch, or keyboard) when paged. Typically such ack-back systems involve a complex acknowledgement transmission scheme, involving numerous frequencies or frequency sub-bands. Hand-off of the pager, as the pager travels between differing geographic regions or “cells” served by differing central stations, becomes technically cumbersome when multitudinous frequencies are involved.